Just Say Love
by Massu Chan
Summary: It's all begun with a couple contest that Hermione thinks Draco is just playing with her. "Tell her you love her,mate." "I dont know... I cant, Blaise." Draco x Hermione Fluffy one-shot. x


**Hello everybody! A new Draco x Hermione story from yours truly. This one is also a light, fluffy story that based on my personal experience. It's maybe cheesy but… **

**Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**00 ****JUST SAY LOVE**** 00**

**The Empty Classroom, Saturday 5:46 p.m,**

"Bloody hell…"

"…"

"We lost. Totally."

"…"

"Bloody embarrassing."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Draco Malfoy sighed dramatically when his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, still didn't response to him. She's just sitting there, with her back to him, hands across her chest, and a dark scowl on her pretty face.

"Oh come on, now, Woman." The blond looked at her sulking girlfriend half pleadingly. "Don't give me silent treatment like this. It's not like it's my fault that we lost that stupid game anyway."

Now it seemed that it had gained her attention. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally she turned to his boyfriend. "Not your fault you said?" She asked icily. "I'm not the one who answered all the questions incorrectly."

"Hey! I did answer three questions correctly!" He protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Besides Hermione," Draco said, "the questions were stupid, made no sense at all. They're all about YOU. You know I would've answered all of them correctly if the questions were about Potions or simply Quidditch."

Hermione's jaw dropped. The witch looked at him as if he'd just sprouted another additional head, "Are you kidding me, Draco?"

"What?"

She shook her head, "Draco, it's a bloody COUPLE CONTEST! Of course the questions given to you must be about your girlfriend. About ME!"

"Well-"

"Come to think of it," Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, "your answers proved that you know very little about me. And we've been dating for about a year now, honestly! Do you really care about me?"

Draco scoffed, "Now don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Just because I couldn't answer some of the questions, doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

"Not 'some'! It's 'most of'! God, Draco! Do you even know the purpose of people dating?"

"I thought it's just for snogging and shagging." He mumbled and Hermione smacked him. "Ouch, Hermione, what was that for?" Rubbing his sore arm, he glared at her.

"You deserved it for being such a git! Is sex the only thing in your mind?"

"Well, no, but most of the time, yes." He smirked, "Especially when I'm with you."

Hermione glared, "You're so unbelievable, ugh." She said.

"I'm a normal male teenager. You know hormone-"

"Whatever!" Hermione lifted her hand to stop him. She didn't really need to hear another tirade of healthy teenage boys and their healthy hormone; his usual reasoning when he asked for more rounds of shagging.

"Now back at the question. Draco, I tell you, one of the purposes of dating is to get to know each other better. Other than because we love each other, we're dating to see if this person is really the one, to see if we really are compatible for each other. Sex is not the only thing important in a relationship" She paused and scowled, "But look at you here, you ignorant git! You don't even remember when our anniversary is!"

"Uh, come on, it's just anniversary, not too important."

"Not only that!" Hermione glared at him, "Let's review the Couple Contest, shall we?" Draco groaned but Hermione ignored him. "With that you'll see how oblivious you are about me, about us."

"In round 1," Hermione began, "Out of ten questions given to you, you only answered three of them correctly which were when my birthday is, what's my favorite book, and my hobbies. While you failed to answer what's my favorite food, when's our anniversary, my favorite colour, my favorite subject, my pet's name, my favorite place to hang out, and when our first date is. If you do really care and are interested in me, you'll know all the answers."

"…"

"And in the 2nd round," She continued, "When you're supposed to choose which one is my hand, you chose Lavender Brown's hand instead. Merlin, Draco! You've held my hands thousand times and you still fail to recognize it?"

Draco gulped, "Well, uh, Brown's hand is so soft and smooth, I thought it's yours."

"Well, excuse me to disappoint you Mr. Malfoy! I'm sorry that instead of soft and smooth, my hand is calloused because of the paper cuts and Crookshank's scratches!" She said sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean! All this time, I always think that your hands are smooth and perfect. Therefore-"

"In the final round!" She cut him off. "You were required to choose some clothing for me as in a blouse, a skirt and a cloak. How in the world you chose them two sizes too large for me? You've held me many times, Draco. We also did, twice, go shopping clothes together. And also…" she cleared her throats, cheeks flushing slightly, "You've felt my body when we're… uh… shagging. So how could you not guess my size correctly? Do you really see me so fat?"

"No, definitely not fat!" Draco answered. He looked at her desperately, pleading for her to give him a chance to explain. "When I touch you, I always feel that you are so voluptuous; you have big boobs and bottom you know. " Hermione blushed furiously at this but Draco kept continued, "A perfect body in my opinion. So, I just chose the clothes that large in those certain areas. Don't blame me if it ended up with me choosing two sizes larger."

Hermione rubbed her temple tiredly.

"Look Hermione, I am sorry, okay? I am sorry if I'm being too ignorant for your liking. It's just I'm that kind of person. It's not that I don't care, really. I do care about you, a lot." He moved to hold her but she stepped away.

"I don't know, Draco…" She said. "Besides come to think of it, never once you say that you love me."

"…" He looked at her completely taken aback.

"It makes it's like you see me as your bed partner only. You don't love me. Just the shag that's important to you."

"No, Hermione, that's-"

Hermione shook her head, "I- I need some time alone." And with that she left while Draco could only stood there watching her back, frozen, completely flabbergasted.

**-HGDM-**

**A Week Later**

"That stubborn witch!" Draco stormed angrily into Slytherin common room and plopped himself down on the couch. "How dare she do this to me!"

Blaise Zabini, currently sitting on the aforementioned couch reading his favorite book when Draco barged in, looked at his best friend in amusement, "She's still avoiding you, isn't she?"

Draco scoffed, "Not avoiding, Blaise, she's totally ignoring me. That's worse." He held his head in his hands, "It's because that's bloody couple contest. I should have never ever complied to participate in it, I knew it!"

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't have, Mate." Blaise absentmindedly replied. "But you still chose to comply."

Draco groaned and buried his head further in his hands, "She threatened to not giving me sex for a month if I didn't do it. What could I do? Besides, I didn't know that the quiz would be so difficult." He sighed. "And what's with this sudden 'you-never-tell-me-I love you' thing? Doesn't she know it just by the way I treat her? Why should I tell her that cheesy thing? She's silly! All women are silly!"

"Not my Luna." Blaise said, flipping a page. "My Luna is very wonderful and adorable, definitely not silly."

"Ugh, that's very helping, Blaise." Draco scoffed. "Here I am, your best mate, feeling miserable for having trouble with his girlfriend and you're there calmly sitting, reading your bloody boring book, vocally complimenting your own girlfriend. What a great friend you are."

Blaise ignored Draco's sarcastic comment. He smirked knowingly that that was Draco's way asking him for help. Stupid Malfoy pride. "Look, Mate," Blaise closed his book and faced Draco. "Have you tried to apologize to her?"

"I have. That's what I did the first thing next day. But she dismissed me right away."

"Hmm, what about giving her gifts? Flowers? Chocolate?"

"I did that too." Draco sighed. "I even tried to give her this rare, original first edition of a Potion book she had wanted for so long."

"Did that work?"

"100 % failure. She took the book and then glared at me and told me to sod off."

"Wow! I'm impressed. Hermione really is a clever girl."

Draco glared at his best friend who had begun laughing. "Blaise!"

"Oh sorry, Mate, couldn't help it."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Blaise. I… I miss her."

"You're just horny." Blaise smirked.

"Blaise, I'm warning you!" Draco once again glared at Blaise who now was snickering. "I'm not horny! I mean… well… uhh… maybe a bit."

"…"

"I said just a little bit, Zabini!"

"Hey I didn't say anything!"

"Your look showed me you didn't believe me." Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, that's not really it. I really miss her… As in miss her presence. Miss her voice. Miss her laugh." He paused and scrunched his face as he realized what he just said. "Ugh! Don't tell me I said those sappy things."

Blaise stared at Draco who looked so helpless; never before he saw his best mate acting like this over a girl. He was always quite a player. If a girl wasn't interested in him anymore then he went to search for a new one. It's as simple as that for Draco. However it looked like this time was different. Draco Malfoy was really hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger.

"It's over. Hermione will never forgive me again, Blaise."

"I think I know what you have to do, Mate."

Draco's head shot up instantly. He was looking at his best friend expectantly, "What is it? I'll do everything."

"It's quite simple, really."

"I'm all ears."

"Just go tell her that you love her. Say 'I love you, Hermione Granger.' Trust me that would be enough."

Draco shook his head, "I don't know, Blaise. Is there really no other way?"

"What's wrong with it? I'm sure now Granger would appreciate that more than if you give her some expensive jewelry."

"…"

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do! It's just… since that day when I was seven years old, I haven't been able to tell a person 'I love you'. You know why, Blaise."

"Merlin, Draco," Blaise looked at his best friend in shocked. "You mean, you still can't be able to get over that… that incident from when you're seven?"

Draco nodded, "It's just difficult. Everytime I try to say that 'L' word, I remember it all over again and I always end up failing to utter it."

Blaise smiled sympathetically, "You have to try to say it this time, Mate. If you really love her you should let her know, not only by your actions but also by telling her with all your heart. Sometimes, women need to hear that kind of thing. She'd be very elated if you tell her. Trust me."

Draco smiled, "Since when you become a love guru like this, Blaise?"

"Well, I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm perfect in everything."

Draco scoffed.

"So, will you try?"

The blonde nodded. "I'll try to tell her tomorrow. Thanks, Mate."

**-HGDM-**

**The Next Day,**

Hermione smiled and thanked Madam Pince before she exited the library. Now that she had finished all her essays, she kind of not knowing what to do on this very fine Saturday. If only she and Draco were not fighting right now…

The brunette witch sighed sadly. She really missed Draco. Part of her wanted to just run anywhere searching for his being, told him that she had forgiven him, then hold him, then kiss him. But another part of her, the one more rational, told her to just wait. She loved him and she really wished that he loved her too. That's why she decided to keep her distance for him. That couple quiz had opened her eyes. Now she wasn't sure anymore if he loved her or just saw her as another conquest.

She had heard the rumours saying that Draco Malfoy never fall in love with any girl. Girls were mere a shag for him. Now who was she to think that he would feel any different to her?

"Hermione!"

Speak of the devil. As if he could read her mind, Draco appeared before her like out of nowhere. Hermione's cheeks reddened and quickly masking her face with an annoyed expression. He may not find out she was currently thinking of him.

"Thank Merlin, I found you. I've been looking for you everywhere. We need to talk, Hermione."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is." He said sternly. Sensing she didn't argue back, he moved a step closer to her. Tilting her chin up lightly so that he could look at her straight in the eyes, he started to say, "Hermione, I lo-lo…" He closed his eyes, cursing softly under his breath. "I lo-"

"Just what are you trying to say exactly?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Damnit, Woman! I'm trying here! Don't interrupt the moment!"

"Whatever! Just say it already! I'm busy. I don't have all da-"

"I love you!" Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger. There I said it, so stop whining!"

Hermione was speechless. It took a few seconds for her to finally register what Draco had said. He loved her. Draco Malfoy loved her.

"Uhh, Hermione?" Draco was a bit worried because she didn't anything. He thought that perhaps she didn't believe him. He was about to just leave and admitting defeat when suddenly he saw a slow, warm smile, formed on her face.

"I love you too." She said, smiling, before tip-toeing and kissing him gently. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say it, Draco."

Draco smiled and breathed in relief, "Just please don't make me repeat those words again. You don't know how difficult it was to say it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, curious. "Why is it so difficult to say it? If you really love me, it'd be easy."

"Don't get me wrong. I do feel that way about you. It's just." Draco cleared his throat uneasily. "I have some kind of trauma regarding that."

"Trauma?" She asked worriedly. For some people, trauma was a serious case that could badly affect their lives.

"Umm, Blaise always think it is silly but I don't know why I can't forget it."

"What is it actually if you don't mind telling me?"

"When I was six," Draco began. "I harboured a major crush on my governess. On my seventh birthday party, I told her in front of everyone that I loved her. She then laughed at me and everybody else did too. I felt so embarrassed that whenever I tried to tell someone those three words, the image of people laughing at me and feeling so much humiliated always come back to me."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry…"

"Now you know. Please don't accuse me of not loving you anymore."

"I won't."

Draco reached her hands, "There is one more thing."

"What?"

"I've been thinking since our fight after the couple contest. I realized that I'm being too ignorant for a boyfriend. I made you think that our relationship is not important while in reality it is very. Also, I should appreciate you more. I'm really sorry, Hermione." She smiled and he continued. "From now on, I'll try to be a better man for you. I'll get to know you and understand you."

Hermione nodded and kissed him once more, "That's more like it. Thank you."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to marry a complete stranger after all now, would I?"

"M-marry?"

Draco just smirked at her stunned expression, "Yes, you heard it right. Marry you. Definitely, someday."

Hermione didn't say a word instead throwing herself to Draco's strong arms. She smiled and nodded to his chest, "Definitely, someday. It's a promise."

Draco nodded, "Now, come on. It's a beautiful Saturday. We have some get-to-know-you activity to do."

**-HGDM-**

**That's a wrap! Thank you for reading.**

**See you ^^**


End file.
